


The Marlboro Bucky

by Bishmonster



Series: Drabbles yo [2]
Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Mild UST, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Sneaking a smoke





	The Marlboro Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domesticated Tendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Domesticated+Tendencies).



> For sister

“Bucky! What are you doing!”

He was completely non-verbal. Dark hair falling forward. Posture: a classic Marlboro Man, complete with booted foot against the wall. He was only in his flak vest and a pair of his ‘work’ pants. The undefinable dark color with all the pockets. 

“For bullets” he liked to smirk.

Bucky was covered in dirt. And some kind of goop.

“Are you smoking?” Darcy accused, finger pointing playground style. “You better put that out before Steve sees you.”

Bucky’s head lifted, as his hand did, bringing the cigarette to his pouty expressive lips. He was staring right at her as he took a drag. 

Darcy’s lady bits flipped in strange and mysterious ways.

“You’re not gonna tell on me, are ya doll.” His accent was in full force and his brows were raised and drawn together in what could only be described as ‘quizzical’.

“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ and hoped he didn’t notice the squeak. “The others are on their way back. You should go wash up.”

“I think I like it when you get bossy, darlin.” Bucky surprisingly, obeyed. He brushed past her smelling of menthol and wet gun powder. 

Darcy stood in the alley a full minute before she followed.

It wasn’t until later, after he brushed his teeth and mouth-washed, did he back her up against the wall, plain view of his compatriots and kiss the ever living hell out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a follow up. Will take requests.


End file.
